SOBERBIA & HUMILDAD
by Tavata
Summary: La SOBERBIA jamás se "rebajaría" a pedir perdón, o ayuda a la HUMILDAD. Y la HUMILDAD nunca se creería mejor o más importante que los demás como la SOBERBIA...
1. Chapter 1

I

Jean Valjean asomó su cabeza por la ventana quedando atónito al no descubrir a Javert por ninguna parte.

¿Lo había dejado escapar? ¿Lo había perdonado? No, era imposible, el inspector Javert le había perseguido por casi media Francia por casi más de veinte años, era imposible que así como así le dejará libre… Y si… y si había ido por más hombres de la guardia para atraparle y si Javert creía que Valjean le engañaba ¡Si Javert regresaba a la calle del hombre armado con guardias de la policía no quería ni imaginar lo que le harían a Cosette!

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo se retiró de la ventana para al momento bajar velozmente las escaleras y salir a la solitaria calle. Debía encontrar a Javert, decirle que no era necesario ir por refuerzos, que se entregaba libremente que solamente por piedad no le hiciera daño a Cosette, su amada Cosette.

…

Por su parte, el inspector Javert sumido en profundas cavilaciones se dirigía de regreso al lugar que ocupara desde hacía una media hora en el puente del Chatelet, esa noche había cometido la peor infracción que nunca jamás hubiera imaginado en toda su vida.

¿Quién rayos era Jean Valjean? ¿Era un santo? ¿Era un convicto culpable? ¿Por qué actuaba de tal forma? ¿Y por qué, él, Javert había faltado a su compromiso y deber con la ley, con la autoridad?

No, no podía vivir en este mundo que ahora se mostraba como desconocido, no, no podía permanecer más tiempo viviendo este infierno…

La decisión había sido tomada.

El inspector se quitó su sombrero dejándolo en la barandilla…

…

Jean Valjean se dirigió hacia la plaza del Chatelet donde estaba el puesto de policía. Lo más probable era que Javert hubiera ido hasta ahí por otros hombres de la ley, debía darle alcance antes de que pudiera llevarles a la calle del hombre armado.

Estaba a punto de cruzar cuando escuchó algo caer a plomo en el Sena, el padre de Cosette giro su santo rostro hacia la barandilla del puente iluminada por la luz del farol. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo por la sorpresa mientras llegaba de un solo salto a la orilla ¡Había reconocido el sombrero de Javert!

-¡Por Dios, Javert!

…

Aunque la intención de Javert era la de terminar con su vida, ese instinto de supervivencia que tiene todo hombre, mujer o niño se presentó en el momento en que cayó a plomo al agua.

Solamente estar en medio de esa completa oscuridad el inspector Javert no pudo evitar ser presa del pánico, pánico como nunca antes lo había sentido, semejante pánico hizo que dejara de respirar mientras sin poder evitarlo luchaba por salir a flote –olvidando de momento la razón por la que había saltado- mientras se agitaba violentamente.

Poco a poco la agitación fue desapareciendo mientras pequeñas cantidades de aire escapaban de sus pulmones dando paso a la aspiración de grandes cantidades de líquido al igual que al tragarlas.

Todo estaba perdido, Javert había dejado de luchar sucumbiendo a la corriente del agua, todo reflejo de su respiración se había agotado, el latir de su corazón lentamente se fue extinguiendo, finalmente todo fue oscuridad…

…

Jean Valjean seguía con la mirada perdida en las turbulentas aguas del Sena, era imposible que Javert hubiera sobrevivido.

Oh… Javert- musitó Jean Valjean.

Él no deseaba esto, no quería que Javert muriera solo para escapar del único hombre que lo había reconocido, él no deseaba este cargo de conciencia.

Dios…- Valjean cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir descubrió algo una vez más en el Sena, sí, aun a esa distancia se veía claramente, el cuerpo de Javert había salido a flote.

¿Estaría vivo, estaría muerto? Jean Valjean dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás por el asombro. Una parte de su ser, el que siempre se había esforzado en ocultar, en no volver a hacerle caso nunca más desde que conoció las enseñanzas del buen obispo Myriel y su camino de salvación se presentaba de nuevo susurrando "Sí… esta muerto y si no lo estuviera deja que se ahogue… es la única forma de vivir feliz con Cosette… Así nadie más sabrá que Jean Valjean sigue vivo" pero al momento la voz de su conciencia que nunca le abandonaba en los momentos de debilidad gritó con imperante voz "¡Déjale morir y condénate! ¡Escupe a la cara del obispo Myriel dejando a la muerte a ese pobre infeliz! ¡Es tu obra, es tu responsabilidad y ahora que debes salvarle te das vuelta como un cobarde!"

Jean Valjean tomó una decisión. Al momento bajó por la calzada para seguir el curso del Sena sin perder de vista el cuerpo flotante del inspector.

Al tenerlo al alcance, Valjean se lanzó al río, sabía que ya sus fuerzas no eran las de antes, y que el salto que había dado hacia años del Orión no se podría repetir, así que ahora solo se había limitado a un pequeño clavado al río para salvar o recuperar el cuerpo de Javert.

Solo fue cuestión de un par de braceos para alcanzar a Javert, al momento Valjean lo apresó con su poderoso brazo por el pecho para jalarlo de regreso a la orilla…

…

Jean Valjean salió chorreante y agotado del río junto con el cuerpo de Javert, al momento lo tiro de espaldas al suelo, ¿estaría muerto? ¿seguiría vivo? El cuerpo estaba helado, el mismo Valjean titiritaba de frío mientras intentaba hacer que sus dientes dejaran de chocar.

Sin importar el frío de la madrugada, Jean Valjean comenzó a tratar de reanimar a Javert, lo primero que hizo fue despojarlo del grueso abrigo y desabotonar su mojada camisa para sentir su corazón.

No lograba sentir el palpitar del corazón del inspector, aunque tal vez fuera por lo helado de la piel de Javert.

Lo más importante era que Javert escupiera toda el agua que había tragado en el Sena por lo que Valjean presionaba con fuerza el abdomen del inspector para hacerlo vomitarla, cuando parecía que solamente perdía su tiempo y que ya no había nada que hacer por el pobre diablo, éste comenzó a vomitar toda el agua que había tragado.

Jean Valjean celebró el momento agradeciendo infinitamente al cielo el haber salvado al inspector Javert.

Después de su silenciosa plegaria, Valjean volvió a colocar su mano sobre el pecho de Javert, sí, ya podía sentir el débil latido del corazón del inspector, ahora que Javert se aferraba a la vida lo más importante era calentarlo de alguna manera y para esto debía moverlo, no podía permitir que Javert continuara en la calle y al no saber dónde viviría lo primero que cruzo por su mente fue llevarlo al número siete de la calle del hombre armado, además si acudía a la estación de policía comenzarían a hacerle muchas preguntas que él no podría contestar…

…

Lamentablemente la soledad de la noche no le permitió encontrar un solo cabriole o coche de alquiler que le pudiera llevar a casa por lo que paso a paso tuvo que transportar al inspector inconsciente.

Javert aun llevaba las ropas mojadas encima lo mismo que Jean Valjean, si hubiera tenido algo seco a la mano lo hubiera utilizado para cambiar al inspector, pero al no contar con nada Valjean esperaba que al menos un poco del calor de su cuerpo pudiera transmitirse a los helados miembros de Javert mientras lo transportaba apoyado sobre sus anchos hombros.

…

La dulce Cosette había escuchado a su padre llegar hacia horas solamente para volver a escuchar el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, la joven saltó del lecho para encontrarlo pero solamente se encontró a la tía Santos, la buena mujer no supo darle noticias sobre el señor de la casa por lo que Cosette pensando que su padre habría salido en uno de sus extravagantes paseos o viajes y que le vería a la mañana siguiente como siempre regresó a su habitación.

No habrían pasado más que una hora o un poco más cuando volvió a escuchar ruido, ahora sobresaltada se levantó ¡Alguien golpeaba con fuerza la puerta principal! Mientras se ponía una bata encima para el frío escuchó los tartamudeos de la tía Santo al ir a abrir, después y un grito de la buena mujer y la voz de su padre.

Si su padre había regresado entonces no había nada que temer. Cosette abrió la puerta de su habitación y corrió hacia las escaleras solo para ver a su padre llegar con un muerto a sus espaldas.

Sin poder evitarlo ella también gritó presa del miedo.

¡Cosette, mi amor!- le llamó su padre para tranquilizarla mientras avanzaba por las escaleras con Javert a cuestas- Calienta agua, ayuda a la tía Santos.

Cosette obedeció al momento dando espacio a su padre y su pesada cruz.

…

Jean Valjean abrió de un golpe la puerta de su propia habitación, cuidando no golpear la cabeza del inspector lo depositó en la cama, la altura de Javert no ayudaba, ya que su cabeza tocaba prácticamente la cabecera de madera.

Al momento comenzó a desnudar al inspector, no tenía tiempo que perder tenía que cambiarle las ropas mojadas. Aunque Javert seguía inconsciente y el único signo de que estaba vivo era el leve vaivén de su pecho desnudo al respirar Jean Valjean no dejaba de hablarle como si tratara de darle confianza.

Tranquilo, Javert, va a recuperarse- le repetía mientras cubría su desnudez con las mantas.

Solo abrigar al inspector, Valjean empujó la ropa mojada junto a las patas de la cama para dirigirse a la chimenea y encenderla. Después de arrojar un tercer leño a la chimenea, Jean Valjean pareció satisfecho, la habitación ya no estaba helada y a pesar de eso Javert parecía continuar respirando con dificultad.

¿Inspector?- le llamó Jean Valjean al regresar a su lado.

El padre de Cosette colocó su mano sobre la frente de Javert para tomar su temperatura. Seguía helado.

Jean Valjean se alejó del lecho para ir a su humilde armario, no, nada de lo que había en el interior podría quedarle a Javert, el buen hombre regresó a la cama y solo atinó a arroparlo hasta el cuello mientras el inspector continuaba helado y esforzándose por respirar.

En el momento en que Jean Valjean volvía a tomar la temperatura del inspector y pensando dónde podría encontrar a un médico para que lo revisara llamaron a la puerta. Se giro inmediatamente, había dejado la puerta abierta y la tía Santos estaba ahí evitando mirar al interior de la habitación mientras con sumo esfuerzo intentaba mantener el equilibrio tocando la puerta de madera con una mano y llevando una palangana llena de agua prácticamente hirviendo en la otra.

En menos de un segundo Valjean ya le había retirado la palangana de agua a la buena mujer poniéndola encima de la mesilla de noche junto a la cama donde reposaba el inspector.

Tía Santos, busqué paños secos, por favor- ordenó Valjean mientras tomaba una toallita de un cajón y comenzaba a humedecerlo y estrujarlo entre sus manos.

La buena mujer obedeció.

Cuando la tía Santos abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta, Jean Valjean colocó la compresa caliente sobre la frente de Javert.

Descuide inspector, todo estará bien- continuaba hablándole.

Unos leves golpecillos se escucharon en la puerta.

Pase- habló Valjean mientras seguía con las compresas de agua caliente.

La delicada figura de Cosette entró a la habitación llevando los paños que su padre había pedido a la tía Santos.

Le pedí a la tía Santos que calentara más agua, padre- habló la joven- te he traído más paños…

Cosette no era tonta y al momento su atención se centró en el hombre inconsciente en la cama de su padre. Los pies desnudos de Javert sobresalían del colchón, en verdad era muy alto.

Su padre tomó los lienzos de tela.

¿Quién es, padre?- preguntó con curiosidad la joven.

¿Qué contestar? ¿Mentirle? No, Jean Valjean nunca le mentiría a su hija, además solo había algo que tenía que ocultar a Cosette…

El inspector Javert- contestó su padre- necesitaba de mi ayuda…

Esa era toda la respuesta que Cosette necesitaba, además en ese momento el nombre no le dijo nada, no recordaba en ese momento cuando escapando de la casa de Gorbeau fue el inspector Javert quién les persiguió obligándoles a pasar tanto tiempo entre los benditos y protectores muros del convento del pequeño Piptus. ¿O debería agradecerle por esos benditos años entre las monjas, los jardines, el tío Fauchulevent y su amado padre?

No, además su padre era el hombre más bueno de toda la tierra, si había ayudado a un hombre en desgracia eso solamente lo elevaba más ante los ojos de Cosette.

Padre- reparó de pronto la joven- ¡Estáis todo mojado!

Jean Valjean se había preocupado más por ayudar a Javert que en su propia persona.

No es nada- mintió aunque sentía el frío calarle hasta lo más profundo de los huesos.

Por favor, padre- pidió Cosette tomando los paños de las fuertes manos de su padre- cambiaros de ropa… Yo os ayudaré.

Y dándole la espalda a su amado padre Cosette regresó al lecho para cambiar la compresa de la frente de Javert. Jean Valjean agradeció la bondad de su hija mientras aprovechaba para cambiarse rápidamente la ropa mojada pegada al cuerpo por algo más abrigador.

Una vez listo regresó al lado de Cosette.

Está helado, padre- informó la joven al retirar otra compresa más del agua ahora tibia.

Lo sé… él está muy mal… necesita al doctor- reconoció Valjean mientras el inspector continuaba respirando con dificultad.

Jean Valjean colocó su mano en la frente de Javert ahora húmeda por las compresas. Su piel seguía muy fría.

Cosette, ve por más agua, por favor- pidió Valjean.

Su amada hija asintió saliendo en silencio de la habitación.

No se rinda, Javert- volvió a hablarle Valjean una vez más al verse solos- a pesar de todo… usted es un buen hombre… no merece morir…

Los párpados de Javert temblaron levemente por un instante como si hubiera reaccionado a la voz de Jean Valjean después no volvió a mostrar ninguna otra señal de vida más que el lento subir y bajar de su pecho.

…

Cosette regresó unos minutos después.

Mande a la tía Santos por el doctor- explicó la joven- vive a la entrada de la calle, siempre pasa por las mañanas…

Jean Valjean le ayudó a cambiar el agua de la palangana y continuar poniendo compresas calientes sobre la frente de Javert.

Padre e hija trabajaban arduamente para mantener caliente al inspector.

Cuando la negrura de la noche comenzó a perder intensidad llegó la tía Santos acompañada de un soñoliento doctor a la casa del número siete de la calle del hombre armado.

¿Señor Fauchulevent?- el médico lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

Cosette y la tía Santos abandonaron la habitación dejando a los dos hombres solos con el inspector inconsciente.

Jean Valjean explicó todo cuidándose de delatarse él mismo y el intento de suicidio de Javert, sí el médico le creyó o no, no era de importancia en ese momento, ya que lo más importante era salvar la vida de ese hombre que respiraba con dificultad.

Lo ha hecho bien, señor Fauchulevent- hablaba el médico mientras revisaba al inspector.

Está muy frío aunque le hemos abrigado, doctor- habló Valjean visiblemente preocupado.

Es por la frialdad del agua, si lo hubiera dejado en la calle hubiera muerto helado- el doctor seguía revisando la condición del inspector- El río no lo mato, gracias al cielo, su cuerpo y su mente necesitarán descansar para recuperarse… Debe seguir manteniéndolo caliente, lo sé, lo sé, aun es preocupante sentir su cuerpo helado pero créame, lo ha hecho muy bien. Señor Fauchulevent, esta noche ha salvado la vida de un hombre.

Valjean se sonrió tristemente.

El doctor se retiró no sin antes dejar indicaciones de mantener caliente al inspector en todo momento y no retirarse de su lecho hasta que recobrara el conocimiento. Las compresas tibias debían seguir siendo aplicadas tanto en su frente, cuello, pecho e ingle para que recuperara más rápidamente el calor de su cuerpo y en caso de que despertara y continuara temblando de frío hacerlo beber líquidos calientes pero no vino.

Valjean le había dado las gracias prometiendo obedecer todas sus indicaciones.

No fue hasta que amaneció completamente que Javert comenzó a respirar acompasadamente mientras su piel se sentía una vez más tibia gracias a las compresas aplicadas por todo su cuerpo. En todo ese tiempo, Jean Valjean no se había retirado del lecho del inspector velando su sueño y cuidándole con las atenciones que hasta ese momento solamente había dedicado a su amada Cosette…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Jean Valjean despertó de repente, no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido; recordaba haber estado despierto hasta unas horas pasadas el amanecer cuidando a Javert... ¡Javert! ¿Estaría mejor? Lo primero que hizo después de bostezar fue acercarse a su cama donde el inspector continuaba inconsciente para revisar como se encontraba.

Javert seguía sin mostrar algún cambio lo que no dejaba de preocupar a Valjean.

El padre de Cosette retiró el paño ahora seco de la frente del inspector para tomar su temperatura, su piel se sentía más tibia, al menos poco a poco su cuerpo dejaba de estar helado. Con sumo cuidado Jean Valjean retiró los demás paños colocados por el resto del cuerpo de Javert las compresas de agua caliente ya no eran necesarias.

…

Cosette se había despertado temprano esa mañana, solo arreglarse salió de su habitación para ver cómo se encontraba su padre y el pobre del inspector Javert, la joven tocó unas cuantas veces la puerta pero al no obtener respuesta abrió ligeramente.

¿Padre?- había llamado la dulce señorita.

Jean Valjean se había quedado profundamente dormido en su viejo sillón, era el lugar más incómodo para poder dormir pero su padre no se habría retirado del lado del inspector Javert por nada del mundo, ella lo sabía, era lo mismo que su padre había hecho tantas veces cuando ella era pequeña y tenía un leve resfriado, no se retiraba del lado de su cama hasta que despertaba y podía ponerse a jugar con su amada muñeca Catalina de nuevo.

Cosette sonrió para sí, su padre era el hombre más bueno que conocía.

El inspector Javert continuaba sin despertar, pobre hombre, gracias al cielo su padre lo había encontrado a tiempo y le había salvado…

La hermosa hija de Jean Valjean cerró con cuidado la puerta para no despertar a ninguno de los dos hombres, ya mandaría después a la tía Santos para que le subiera un poco de sopa a su padre…

…

La tía Santos llevaba toda la mañana en la cocina preparando la comida, primero había hecho el desayuno para la señorita de la casa y ella le había dicho que su padre estaba dormido, que le subiera algo de comer en unas horas más, la buena mujer asintió al momento.

El señor Fauchelevent era un hombre muy bueno, no solo daba limosna a los pobres y dedicaba su vida a ayudar al prójimo sino que ahora hasta arriesgaba su propia vida al ayudar a un desconocido a pesar de su edad. ¡Dios guardara por muchos años al buen señor Fauchelevent!

Después de poner una hogaza de pan y un poco de sopa en la bandeja de madera la tía Santos subió a la habitación del señor.

Adelante- contestaron débilmente desde el otro lado de la puerta cuando la buena mujer golpeó por segunda vez.

La… la… co…co…comida…- tartamudeo la tía Santos

Jean Valjean asintió indicando que pusiera la bandeja en la mesilla de noche. Estaba hambriento, el haber trasladado a Javert hasta su casa lo había dejado exhausto y ahora su cuerpo exigía algo de alimento para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Aunque Valjean comía poco y solo comida sencilla guardando lo mejor para Cosette, no dejo de mostrar un muy buen apetito en ese momento.

Mientras el buen señor Fauchelevent tomaba sus alimentos no perdía de vista al inspector ¿cuándo despertaría? ¿despertaría? ¿estaría bien? No había otra cosa que hacer más que esperar, esas habían sido las indicaciones del doctor…

…

Después de una media hora la tía Santos había regresado para llevarse la bandeja con los platos vacíos, Jean Valjean dio de nuevo las gracias a la buena mujer.

No habría pasado ni una hora cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse lentamente para dejar ver la rubia cabeza de Cosette.

¿Puedo pasar, padre?- preguntó la joven dulcemente.

Adelante- sonrió Valjean.

Cosette sonrió de una manera hermosa a su padre. Solo estar adentro volvió a cerrar la puerta con mucho cuidado para no despertar al inspector.

¿Cómo se encuentra, padre?- la dulce Cosette no podía evitar tener cierta curiosidad.

Su padre no se acercaba a nadie y ver que ahora se preocupaba por este desconocido era algo completamente nuevo.

Respira mejor- informó Jean Valjean- ya no está congelado.

Pobre hombre- dijo con toda sinceridad Cosette- ¿qué le sucedería?

Jean Valjean giro su rostro hacia la chimenea apagada para no ver el rostro preocupado de su amada hija, no tenía corazón para preocuparla explicándole que Javert había intentado acabar con su propia vida, además, eso era pecado…

Cosette, mi amor. ¿Puedes pedir a la tía Santos que arreglé una de mis camisolas para el inspector Javert?- pidió Valjean girando de nuevo a ver a Cosette sin contestar su pregunta.

La joven asintió caminando al armario de su padre para tomar una de las camisolas, una que su padre no utilizara para arreglarla, tomó otra más, para la tela que se tendría que agregar a la prenda.

No era correcto que el inspector continuara desnudo bajo las mantas.

También pediré que lave su ropa, padre- informó Cosette levantando la ropa aun mojada del piso.

Valjean agradeció una vez más las bondades de su hija.

…

Cosette permaneció sentada junto a Jean Valjean hasta la hora de la comida cuando le llamó la tía Santos, su padre le pidió no se preocupará por él, pero no bajaría a comer con ella ya que debía permanecer al lado del inspector.

Cosette, la señorita Úrsula Fauchelevent, cerró su libro y se dirigió al comedor no sin antes sonreírle a su padre e informarle que en un momento más la tía Santos le llevaría la comida, ya que no deseaba que se descuidara y también enfermara.

Valjean beso paternalmente la frente del amor de su vida, su adorada Cosette.

…

Y así una vez más la tía Santos subió la bandeja con comida y Jean Valjean se permitió terminar con el plato.

También después de comer su amada hija regreso con la camisola lista para el inspector avisando que la ropa de Javert se encontraba secándose al sol.

Valjean la tomó entre sus manos y antes de que el buen hombre le pidiera un poco de espacio a su hija, ésta se le adelanto saliendo de la habitación argumentando que iba a su habitación por su libro y una vela para poder continuar su lectura y acompañarlo hasta la llegada de la noche.

No había duda de que Cosette era una buena hija y Valjean lo agradecía infinitamente al cielo, aprovechando la partida de la joven, el buen hombre de blancos cabellos se apresuró a vestir con la camisola remendada el cuerpo del inspector.

Minutos más tarde cuando Javert ya estaba listo Cosette volvió a golpear la puerta preguntando si podía pasar antes de abrir la puerta. Valjean contestó desde el interior sin poder ocultar una hermosa sonrisa que solo dedicaba a su amada hija…

La tarde paso tranquilamente, Cosette le acompañó hasta que el sol comenzó a declinar y ella y la vela se retiraron de la habitación.

Valjean permanecía atento a cualquier cambio en la condición del inspector pero parecía que éste no despertaría esa noche…

…

Abrió de golpe los ojos, ya no era un hombre joven, ahora el cansancio y la edad lo hacían no darse cuenta en qué momento se iba quedando dormido. ¿Qué hora sería? No tuvo oportunidad de seguir pensando en la hora ya que solo espantar el sueño se dio cuenta que el inspector Javert no dejaba de moverse en la cama.

¿Javert?- llamó Valjean levantándose del sillón.

Sí no había ninguna duda el inspector Javert parecía estar sufriendo una pesadilla por el continuo movimiento de su cuerpo bajo las mantas. El inspector respiraba muy rápidamente mientras no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro en la cama, sus labios estaban entreabiertos parecía que hablaba en sueños pero no se lograba entender lo que decía.

Valjean frunció el ceño preocupado mientras ponía su ancha mano sobre la frente del inspector ¡Javert ardía en fiebre! No solo eso estaba delirando, eso explicaba el parecer hablar dormido.

Ahora Jean Valjean jaló las mantas que cubrían a Javert para ver si con eso la fiebre disminuía, confiaba en que eso fuera suficiente pero pasaron los minutos y el inspector continuaba moviéndose en la cama sin dejar de musitar cosas ininteligibles en su delirio.

¿Inspector? ¿Javert?- no dejaba de llamarle Jean Valjean- todo estará bien, tranquilo.

No, no estaba bien, la fiebre aumentaba a tal grado que Javert comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente pese a que Valjean había refrescado la habitación abriendo la ventana, la respiración del pobre hombre era cada vez más rápida y su frente comenzaba a perlarse por el sudor, un sudor frío que preocupaba a Jean Valjean.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Despertar a Cosette y la tía Santos? ¿Llamar al médico? Jean Valjean no perdió más tiempo, en menos de un instante abrió la puerta y llamó en voz alta a la tía Santos.

La buena mujer apareció en menos de un minuto.

Llene la tina con agua fría, ¡Rápido, por favor!- pidió con urgencia.

Jean Valjean había tenido una idea, hace tiempo, mucho tiempo cuando él apenas era un joven podador en Faverolles uno de sus sobrinos, una de las criaturas más pequeñas de su hermana tenía una fiebre terrible que no podían calmar con nada, al no tener dinero para acudir al doctor, la pobre mujer tuvo la idea de meter en una tina de agua fría al pobre infante… Jean Valjean solo pedía también funcionara con un hombre adulto…

…

Cosette se despertó solo escuchar el ajetreo al otro lado de la puerta, podía escuchar los tartamudeos de la tía Santos y la voz de su padre dando indicaciones ¿qué podría significar? ¡El inspector Javert! Al momento la joven salió de la habitación.

¡Padre!- llamó Cosette.

Jean Valjean estaba de pie frente a la puerta abierta del baño. La tía Santos tenía una cubeta de madera vacía entre sus manos.

La joven llegó junto a su padre, la tina estaba llena de agua y había más derramada sobre el piso de madera.

¡Cosette!- Jean Valjean reparó en la presencia de su hija- Tía Santos, lleve a Cosette a su habitación y quédese con ella. No salgan hasta que yo les avise, por favor.

Cosette asintió, nunca había desobedecido una orden de su padre y esa no iba a ser la primera vez que lo hiciera.

…

Cuando ambas mujeres estuvieron guardadas en la habitación de Cosette, Jean Valjean aprovechó para regresar a su habitación, Javert temblaba con más violencia en la cama, sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas por la fiebre mientras su cabello estaba pegado a su frente por el sudor.

Usted disculpará Javert- le hablaba Jean Valjean- pero debemos bajar la fiebre de alguna manera… y esta es la única que se me ocurrió.

Rápidamente pese al temblor constante del cuerpo del inspector, Jean Valjean logró despojarlo de la camisola remendada para llevarlo en brazos al cuarto de baño.

Javert estaba ardiendo, Jean Valjean pudo sentirlo mientras lo sostenía. No había tiempo que perder, aunque visiblemente cansado Valjean llegó hasta el baño colocándose frente a la tina. Con mucho cuidado el padre de Cosette se puso de rodillas.

Solo durará un momento, Javert, solo será un momento- le repetía.

De una sola intención Jean Valjean sumergió el cuerpo afiebrado de Javert en el agua fría, el choque de temperaturas pareció dar resultado al momento, Javert temblaba con más fuerza, mientras Valjean no dejaba de mojar su cabeza.

Jean Valjean se preguntaba si realmente daría resultado al principio pero solo fue cuestión de unos cuantos minutos más antes de que Javert dejará de temblar y su cuerpo se fuera relajando en la tina. Solo verlo Valjean dio un largo suspiro de alivio.

Era la segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas que Javert le daba un susto de muerte, solo pedía no se repitiera una tercera vez.

Cuando el padre de Cosette estuvo convencido de que la fiebre había cedido ante el baño de agua fría Jean Valjean se animó a sacar al inspector de la tina y comenzar a secar su cabello que recién empezaba a encanecer al igual que todo su cuerpo.

La toalla que tenía a la mano no alcanzaba para cubrir correctamente al inspector y la camisola se había quedado sobre la cama, aunque no le agradaba la idea, Jean Valjean tuvo que gritarle a la tía Santos para pedir su ayuda.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando fue la voz de su amada Cosette la que le contestó sin entrar al baño pese a que la puerta estaba abierta.

¡Padre!- alzó la voz Cosette para que le escuchara Valjean.

¡Oh no! ¡No era correcto que su hija entrará! ¡No era correcto ni para Javert ni para Cosette! ¿Qué hacer?

Padre, os arrojaré la ropa de cama- escuchó Jean Valjean.

¡Oh adorada Cosette! ¡Oh que joven más inteligente! Jean Valjean no supo que contestar ante el encantador pudor de su amada hija.

Al momento la ropa cayó muy cerca del brazo izquierdo de Jean Valjean.

Mientras la tomaba el buen hombre escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de Cosette volvía a cerrarse…

…

Con sumo cuidado Jean Valjean colocó la cabeza de Javert sobre la almohada, el pobre hombre se veía agotado, el sufrimiento podía leerse en su rostro.

Descanse, Javert… debe descansar- musitó Jean Valjean colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Javert.

En ese momento, los parpados del inspector temblaron un breve momento y para asombro de Jean Valjean abrió sus afiebrados ojos dejando ver sus pupilas azules.

¿Inspector?- preguntó con cierto miedo Jean Valjean sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esa mirada de halcón.

Y así como había abierto los ojos el inspector volvió a cerrarlos apoyando pesadamente su cabeza sobre la almohada.

¿Javert?- llamó de nuevo Valjean.

Pero no hubo ninguna otra reacción, Javert había perdido de nuevo el conocimiento, aunque ahora Valjean no estaba preocupado, había visto por un segundo el brillo de siempre en los azules ojos de Javert y eso él lo tomaba como una señal de que sí se recuperaría, con tiempo pero se recuperaría.

La crisis había sido superada, una vez más Javert había sido regresado al lecho y ahora Jean Valjean juntaba sus manos orando por la pronta recuperación del inspector…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
